What a Mother Lives For
by Speedstreek360
Summary: His spark cracked the first time. The second time near shattered him after centuries of coping. The only difference this time was that there wouldn't be another chance for his child to return…Could his spark handle his child going a third time? Set in TFP Season 3.


Hey! So, another one-shot!

Disclaimer: Don;t own Transformers unfortunately.

Set in TFP!

Warnings: Chracter death.

...

What a Mother Lives For

...

Megatron looked over the deserted, torn up town of Nevada as well as the burnt and charred remains if the Autobots base, from his perch on Darkmount.

He had taken the time to phone with that puny sack of meat that was the Autobots liaison. Honestly, he could care less if the humans attacked his fortress or not, they were just hopeless, useless fodder, unimportant and nothing to worry about.

Besides, after the attempted attack on Darkmount by them, he found it amusing how the humans thought they had the power to take him and his forces down. Surely they could see how futile it was?

No, he only had to worry about finding the Autobots on this planet and either terminating them or force them to surrender. He was the most concern about the Prime being alive.

If he was, then he'd have to make sure he wouldn't be able to interfere with his plans. Megatron stepped forwards, standing on one of the ledges attached to Darkmount. If he fell all he had to do was transform.

His spark gave a small ache as he stood there under the dark, grey sky above him. A crack of white broke the sky on the ground above. As he stood there and stared, his expression that once held smug pride for this accomplishment became solemn sadness.

Their home….Cybertron….there was no home for them to go back to now….

He was angered at the Prime. How dare he destroy the omega-lock that would have brought back their home, regenerate and heal it….every inch of the silver mech wanted to rip the Prime a part for choosing these weak, disgusting fleshlings over their own people that were already scattered across the universe.

His optics narrowed in anger, his servos clenched to form a fist. Why did he destroy their chances of ever returning home?! What was so special about this race of weaklings? The silver mech growled as he glared at the open vastness of the desert.

He would destroy and enslave this world if it meant a desecration to the Prime's honor and nobility. Theses disgusting creatures didn't DESERVE this world!

Besides, if Optimus was still Orion Pax, he wouldn't have…..!

The silver mech tense, his anger dissipating immediately when he thought of Orion. The silver Warlord off-lined his optics, shaking his helm as images of the once archivist filled his helm. A liquid ache ran through him, seeping from his spark and slowly into the crevices of his being. His throat piping hurt and constricted, while his optics stung from trying to hold back the tears threatening to break through the dam of Megatron's self-control and Pride.

The silver mech placed a servo over his chest plating, as his spark seemed to keen and wither in its casing. Even after millennia of battles, the pain in him was never quenched. He had tried to forget…he had tried so many times to forget…even more so since the aftermath of Unicron's defeat…

So many memories…..

….

**_Pre-war Cybertron…_**

….

Megatronus laid there in his quarters, deep in the mining tunnels, looking at a data-pad he had gotten from the library in Iacon. Today, all the miners were given a solar-cycle off from working.

The silver mech's reading was interrupted however when his helm was suddenly impacted by a small weight.

"Gyagh!" Megatronus flailed his arms a moment, unprepared for having his helm glomped.

"Mommy!" a small voice squealed in his audio as a smaller helm nuzzled against his.

Megatronus turned his helm and found himself face to face with a cute little face plate, with slightly large blue optics and a small smile on it. He sighed in relief and chuckled.

"Orion, you know better than to sneak up on me like that!" but he was smiling wide as he lifted the tiny child off his shoulder and cradled him in one of his large arms. Then he found himself with a data-pad in his face plates.

"I made this for you in class today!"

He took the data-pad and pulled back to gaze down at it. On it were three figures, sloppily drawn with what was probably supposed to a crystal garden around them.

"My, this…this is very…colorful dear…." Megatronus replied softly, unsure how to reply to this. Orion had obviously worked hard on it by how he kept looking at him with hopeful optics.

He smiled at him, "I can tell you put a lot of effort into it, but could you tell me who these three figures are?" He pointed at them in the picture.

Orion clambered to sit on his mother's shoulder, so he could help his mother decipher it.

"It's you, me and Daddy…" he pointed at the group, "It's us in Daddy's garden, we're walking around and having fun. I tried to draw the pretty flowers, but they wouldn't come out right," he pouted.

Megatronus smiled at Orion, "I can tell dear," he pressed a gently kiss to his son's nasal ridge, "Thank you for the drawing. Now. How did your lessons go with your father?"

Orion smiled and giggled, before babbling on about his day at school, the lessons he was taught, which teacher did what and what he and his friends did.

He listened, a warm smile on his face plates as his child continued.

…

**_Few Solar-cycles later…_**

…

Megatronous groaned as he woke up from stasis, looking up at the ceiling, as he small weight on his chest plates. Looking down, Megatronous felt his spark beat contently at the sight of his sparkling recharging on his chest plates and sleeping so contently.

He ran his digits over the child's helm, watching as the small audio fins flickered. There was a soft glow from the energon lantern that hung over them. Sometimes, on nights when Orion's stubbornness overrode his logic and need for recharge, the little one would stare at the dimly lit lantern, while his mother told him a story of the child's choosing.

The silver mech smiled gently shifting the sparkling so he could curl up more on his chest plates and so there was less risk of him falling off the berth and on to the floor.

How had he gotten so blessed to have such a beautiful, innocent sparkling? What had he done to be given the privilege to carry such a treasure and have him with him now?

His little Orion….

The mother placed both of his large servos over the tiny being lying on him. He felt his protective carrier programming kicking in when he heard some muffled laughs of drunken miners passing his quarters down the corridor.

Despite how careful he and his son's father were, there was a still the risk of some greedy lowlife or power-hungry senator that would have no qualms of taking Orion and using him for bargaining or black-mailing purposes. The miner wouldn't put it past the high classed mechs.

His grip tightened slightly. If those fraggers thought they could take his son, he would show them what happened when one crossed a mother of a child so precious.

Megatronous rubbed his helm against Orion's, off-lining his optics when the voices faded. But it was mega-cycles before he fell back into recharge.

….

**_Later…_**

…

_Boom…!_

The silver mech jumped at the sudden vibrations running through the walls, his optics on-lining at the vibrations and how everything was shaking. Megatronous looked down only to find his sparkling gone from his grasp.

Immediately he sat up, without a second thought, only driven by the sudden white panic in his spark. Small bits of debris was falling from the ceiling above him, but he took no notice as he stood, looking around with wide optics for his lost little one.

"Orion? Orion?!" he yelled.

"M-Mommy…!"

He snapped around, his spark pounding in fear when he heard the terror in that small, trembling voice. Hiding under his desk was his sparkling, shaking like a newborn turbo-fox trying to walk and his bright optic wide with fear.

Megatronous got to his knees, holding his arms out.

Another vibration shook the room and a chunk of debris hit the ground in front of the little one making his screech in surprise at the suddenness. He didn't see the large chunk of rock loosening above the desk he was hiding under.

"Orion, Orion come to me! Now!" the mother ordered motioning the little one to hurry, while eyeing the large chunk just threatening to fall and crush his sparkling.

Shaking his helm as if to shake off the fear, Orion scrambled out from under the desk and found himself surrounded in the silver, firm plating of his mother's arms.

Megatronous ran for the door, kicking it down in favor of keeping his arms wrapped as firmly as possible around his precious one. There was a stampede of mechs and femmes that worked in the mines running up towards the exits, being directed by the head supervisor.

"Everyone move this way! The mines are collapsing, don't stop for anything!"

He felt Orion whimpering at the loudness and craziness all around him. All he cared about was being curled up against his mother as much as he was allowed to.

The silver mech ran as fast as he could, trying to dodge the large chunks of debris falling on him and his son. He could feel his child trembling as he kept running past everyone towards the light of the exits of the tunnels that were their homes.

Making a sharp turn, the silver mech was only a few yards away.

Suddenly, a particularly hard shake made Megatronous trip and fall to his side. He found himself immediately being pelted by the pedes of the other mechs and femmes, feeling their sharp ends denting and gashing his armor. And all he did was curl around Orion more, so they wouldn't step on him.

"Mommy! Mommy get up!" little servos touched his face plates, slapping them slightly, but the mother only curled up tighter around him.

It wasn't until someone grabbed his arm and helped him back up that he started running again. Orion practically clung to him, as Megatronous was practically pulled back into moving after being stepped on by others trying to escape.

The debris started to become larger as it fell around them. Megatronous looked up at the large rocks above the entrance way, before he pushed himself harder. If those fell, they would never get out!

Orion screamed, as there was another hard shake and an even louder crack from above.

It only fueled the miner to move faster.

And as the rocks started to fall, Megatronous practically jumped through the exit as the large stones fell from their natural parts on the ceiling.

The silver mech slid across the ground as the light shined on his curled form. He remained completely frozen, as Orion remained motionless against his chest plating. It wasn't until after what felt like millennia had gone by, that Megatronous slowly uncurled himself and looked at Orion.

The little one looked back at him.

Immediately Megatronous turned over on to his back and held Orion as close as possible to his chest plating, giving a firm, but reassuring squeeze around him.

"Mommy that was…that was….sc-scary…."

"I know. I know my little one….." he kissed Orion's helm, sending soothing pulses of soothing affection and relief over their creator creation bond, "But it's over and we're both safe…" he smiled, the relief overwhelming his spark that they had made it out okay.

Orion peeked over his mother's arms and stared at the cave-in.

"Mommy? Are we going to move…?"

Despite the suddenness of the collapse and still processing what had happened, Megatronous laughed at Orion's question.

"Yes, yes my dear, I'm afraid so…"

….

**_Seventeen Stellar-cycles later…_**

…

Megatronous sighed as he exited the Gladiatorial arena, the sound of his name amongst the crowds of his "adoring" fans.

He ached from this particular battle. He had been fighting and straining himself in that last one. This time it was against some alien beast that Clench had bought for the fight and it was not an easy task to destroy it, especially since it spout acid from its mouth.

But then, as he trudged out of the underground wings, he suddenly felt a twinge in his spark. He froze, looking around a moment before he spotted them.

Two mechs came walking towards him; one stood tall, but there was humbleness and wisdom that went beyond his stellar-cycles in his stance as he made his way over. And though one knew he was most likely as ancient as the original Thirteen, he was by no means an ugly mech. His features seemed to only have broadened over the years. Beside him was a much younger mech. Much, much younger. He was mostly red, with a small crest on his forehelm and he came to his shoulder. The moment the younger mech saw Megatronous, he practically lit up brighter than the biggest sun in the universe.

"Megatronous!" _Mother!_ He said one thing aloud, while silently saying another through the creator and creation bond that had become slightly strained over the stellar-cycles.

The silver mech smiled wide, his arms opened as he was almost tackled to the ground by his only child.

When he pulled back after about an eternity, Megatronous traced over the young, smooth face plates lovingly, feeling for any differences in the smooth metal skin, becoming familiar with it once more. Gently, Megatronous kissed his child's crest.

Primus, it had almost been a whole deca-cycle since he had last seen Orion.

Ever since that day many stellar-cycles ago when the mine collapsed and left both mechs homeless, Megatronous, the once miner-turned gladiator had made one of the hardest decisions in existence: to keep Orion and have him live a life of hardships and risk or let him stay with his father at the Archives where he would be well cared for and learn what there was to learn in the Hall of Records.

He had gotten into the Gladiatorial pits after no one would hire him for any other jobs. He visited as much as was possible whenever he was given enough time to go see his child until Orion had grown old enough to come see him on his own. However, in public, Pax was only allowed to called his carrier by his name, and only call him "Mother" in whatever Privacy was given.

"Megatronous…"

His attention to his son was interrupted by the smooth baritone voice of the older mech. It was deep, gently but powerful and demanding the attention and respect of all those before it's owner.

The silver mech bowed his helm to him, "Alpha Trion. I am surprised to see you here…."

The head Archivist gave a small smile and a chuckle, "Orion begged me to come along this time and I could not refuse him. He is a very persuasive young mech when he wishes it," he took the gladiator's hand and gave it a gentle, polite kiss to the tips of his digits, "You are looking very well, Megatronous."

"I just came out of a fight, Alpha Trion, I have acid burns and small gashes, I hardly would be described as 'well'," he retorted.

Orion smiled, "Father was actually a little nervous to be honest…"

Megatronous raised an optics ridge, "Oh…was he now?"

Pax yelped when he was lightly flicked on the helm by Alpha Trion who gave him a slightly disapproving look.

"What? I was just stating a fact!"

"Orion please," The elder growled, before turning to the gladiator. The Megatronous frown as a look crossed Alpha—one that he had seen once before—and he slumped. Alpha Trion sighed, "Megatronous, my offer to let you stay with me and Orion still stands."

He tensed slightly. As tempting as the offer was, Megatronous, over the stellar-cycles had formed a following. He knew how those of his class were treated. He couldn't just up and leave when so many were depending on him—especially Orion, who had over the stellar-cycles been helping him in his cause—to make the change that was needed for their planet.

"Alpha. I can't," he said softly, gently placing a hand on the Head Archivist's arm in a gesture of comfort.

…

**_Many Solar-cycles later…_**

….

Megatronous, now Megatron, screeched as he tore into the walls of his quarters, his claws sinking into the metal and dragging down, forming scores of jagged marks on the thick sheets of purple metal. His optics were the brightest of reds and his fangs were bared in a snarl as fluids dripped from his optics and down his face plates. He cursed, he screamed, he sobbed, all of it a blur of emotions until he finally just collapsed and sat against the berth when there was nothing left he could vocalize about except just let his tears flow.

His sparkling…his son…..his son had….had become a….a Prime and an Autobot….

A fragging, high-classed, unrefined, no good AUTOBOT! For the corrupted and immoral High Council and Senate, just another pawn for them to control and play with in their war…..

The mother remained lying there, his spark beating softly and with each rhythmic pump, his body hurt.

The worst part was not only had his only child betrayed him, but…but the moment that matrix had been placed in his spark chamber, he…he had turned into someone else. Megatronous felt the pain in his chest plating expand slightly as he just let out a soft wail as he remembered how Orion—now Optimus—had just stared at him when he had spoken his name. There was no familiarity, no recognition, just a blank stare when he demanded to know why Orion had betrayed him. Optimus only stared at him like he had just seen him for the first time.

He had tried to reach him through the bond….it was blocked to him. The Matrix had blocked him from his own child!

Megatron moved to lie down on the floor, shaking and whimpering. It hurt. Everything hurt.

He curled up, begging silently to Primus that this was all just some terrible nightmare and that he would wake up with Orion, small, delicate, still a sparkling, curled up beside him and deep in recharge.

His prayers and wishes went unanswered.

He laid there for a long time, losing himself in the despairing thoughts.

Everything inside him felt like it was breaking and cracking like the ancient ruins of Iacon. He stared at the wall, off-lining his optics.

Why hadn't he listened to Alpha Trion and waited longer to approach the Council? No scratch that, why hadn't he just kept his vocalizer shut and help Alpha Trion through peaceful means?

He looked at the walls with the anguished marks he had created. Then he growled.

What choice did he have when all those around him were starving and weak?

He had brought them hope, strength, faith when their leaders failed in keeping them well taken care of. They needed a leader that actually would bring prosperity and peace, without corruption!

He slowly got up and went to the window. It was twilight hour here. When the sun had gone down, but there was still light shining over the horizon line. Megatron off-lined his optics.

The troops needed him. Even if leading them to fight hurt him, the leader of the Decepticons refused to allow himself to fall into those soft emotions. But the hope he had of bringing Orion back, he kept safely tucked away so he wouldn't distract himself and give himself up completely to it. He did not want any false hopes of doing the impossible, but at least he would have that to keep him driving if all else failed.

He would destroy Optimus Prime if that was not the case though.

….

**_Earth, Months before…._**

…

_"Where are we Megatronous?"_

Megatron froze where he stood. A sudden wave of confusion, slight fear, trust, and unrequited love and affection flowed into his spark as he gazed upon Optimus—no Orion—who stared up at him with such bright familiar optics.

He reached out his servo for Orion to take and helped him up.

"Why, don't you remember old friend?" _By Primus Orion, are you alright?!_ He caressed his thumb over his child's knuckles as he asked his child what had happened. He still understood the danger of calling him mother in the case there were others nearby.

Right then, those accursed Autobrats that Optimus Prime was leading.

"Optimus, are you all right?!" The bulky, round mech asked.

Orion sent more confusion down the bond, "Why did he call me that?"

There was sudden tension from the group, as the femme glared at him, getting into a fighting stance, "What did you do to him?"

Megatron looked at Orion, the younger mech staring back at him with bright optics.

"Who are they?"

Megatron though quickly, as the space bridge appeared, "Our mortal enemies!"_ Get through the space bridge, and wait for me on the other side my sweetspark!_

Orion looked slightly confused, before he ran straight for the bridge. Megatron turned to the small group, firing upon them. On the inside his spark soared and seemed ready to explode from his chest plates in the happiness he was feeling right now.

When he was sure Orion was in the ground bridge, he followed with a smile on his face plates as he entered the Nemesis. With his son waiting at the space bridge console.

The moment he was out, Megatron first looked to see if any of his troops were in sight. He had his reputation to maintain and it would be dangerous if they saw him hugging the young mech. Unless it was Soundwave who saw them. He trusted him with his life and his secrets since the day the mech had rescued him from falling into the smelter.

Megatron walked over to the young mech and pulled him close to him, letting him rest his helm against his face plates. Orion just rested his helm over the spark he had been next to when he was just a glimmer in his mother's spark chamber. He gave a soft chirr.

"My little Orion…." Gentle, talon digits caressed over his child's audio fins and crest, "How I've missed you…."

Orion looked up, and his questions started, "Mother, what is going on? Who were those strange bots? Where are we? It's unfamiliar here!"

"Shhhh, hush Orion, hush now, all your questions shall be answered in due time. But first I must see to the crew on this ship…" He tapped Orion's crest gently, like he used to before the war and sent a small burst of comfort over the bond, before he gently nuzzled him.

"Crew?!" He flinched at the slightly loud exclamation in his audio.

"Well yes. There is much you have missed my dear, but as I said, all shall be explained…." Megatron pulled back with a smile, "But while you are here, you must address me as Lord Megatron or sir. Many mechs on board do not know that I have a son and I wish to keep it that way until we defeat the Autobots."

Orion stared, before nodding in understanding, but he still bowed his helm in slight sadness. Tilting his son's helm up, he gave him the most gentlest of smiles.

"Now, now my sweetspark, do not despair," He said softly, "I have you back and no force in the universe will take you from me," _even if I have to kill my own soldiers to keep you here!_

"What about father?"

Megatron stiffened, before looking away with his optics looking at the wall as if he was looking off into some vast universe.

"…..he disappeared. That's all I know…" it was true he did not know here Alpha Trion was. He only prayed that the old mech was either somewhere safe or watching over them from above. He probably the only one of all the higher-classed mechs he held little to no ill-will against.

At Orion's returning sad look, Megatron placed a hand on his shoulder, while sending more pulses through the creator-creation bond.

"Come. I wish for you to see the crew," he led him away to the command centre.

When they entered, Megatron was greeted by the sight of all his soldiers bowing.

Knockout with that smug grin practically plastered to his face plate looked up, "Welcome back, Lord Megatron…"

He gave a small nod, before walking aside to allow Orion to be seen. He tensed when Breakdown suddenly stood up with his hammer out and began a brief charge at him.

"At ease Breakdown!" _and try that again, I will MAIM you!_ he silently promised himself, his carrier programming kicking in hard. He gave a slight chastising glare, "That is no way to welcome a long-lost comrade…" at his mechs confused looks, he looked with a smile at his little Orion, who appeared nervous, "Orion Pax is now one of us…"

…..

**_Two months later…_**

….

After allowing his child time to recuperate and become more familiar with his surroundings, the warlord of the Decepticons put his son to work as a data clerk. He knew how familiar Orion was with the ancient historical archives and how well it would help their cause.

At the moment, he was focused on getting supplies for making a new space bridge almost as much as he was worried about his son fitting in with the Decepticons.

He knew Orion was a very passive mech, as well as naïve. That's why he assigned him as a clerk so he had purpose and wouldn't be bothered by his troops.

But that's not all that worried Megatron. He hoped Soundwave's censoring of the entire Decepticon data net would be enough to keep Orion oblivious of what he once was. He was no longer Optimus Prime, just Orion. His talented, intelligent son. Nothing more, nothing less.

However the Autobots had made a few attempts to rescue their leader. The one with Arcee had been too close and given the silver mech a near spark attack when she almost succeeded.

And Starscream arriving? Oh he was going to kill that seeker for even going NEAR his child! He must have been half drunk on high grade for allowing Starscream to become his second in command. It was the worst mistake he had ever made and he even admitted it at one point!

He felt Orion pulling at his spark suddenly. He immediately opened the bond and allowed him access.

_Yes Orion?_ He asked over the link.

_Mother, I have a question…_ he replied back.

Megatron chuckled. Orion was still so full of questions and curiosity, just the same as he was when he was a sparkling, _Ask away._

_Um, is it normal for Knockout to….grope others?_

There was a long moment of silence, that Megatron didn't answer back. Then…

"KNOOOOOOOOCKOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU UT!"

The probably answered Orion's question since everyone else on the ship heard it.

…

**_Later…._**

…..

Megatron headed down to the space bridge where there had been activity detected while leaving his guard to keep Orion Pax working at the Iacon database. He knew something was up when Orion was failing to bring more results from his work. Normally, Megatron would have condoned it as Orion being stressed and exhausted which he could understand, but this time after Soundwave had been monitoring Orion's work, he knew his son had found out. Why else would he have decode the censorship of the Decepticon database?

His disappointment and anger at the fact that they had not hidden the secret well enough and the fact that Orion had decoded the original files was slightly overwhelming.

For the first time, Megatron wanted to smack Soundwave for not better coding the database, but he didn't. Instead he headed to see Orion, optics narrowed as he tried to think of a way that would keep Orion here on the ship and away from the accursed Autobots without killing him.

It wasn't until Orion had discovered his identity as a Prime that Megatron had threatened him, while sending waves of his disappointment and regret over the bond, silently promising he could explain it. But in truth, Megatron didn't think Orion would ever trust him again and that alone hurt his spark.

But, with slight relief, the warlord could distract himself with taking down the Autobots that had dared to activate his space bridge for Cybertron.

….

Megatron smirked as he waited at the space bridge, snickering as the thought of destroying the matrix of leadership. He waited for that glitch of a femme to enter the cave.

If he destroyed the matrix, then Orion would forever stay the way he was: as Orion. He just needed the time to regain his child's trust again once he was given the chance to explain everything to him. Hopefully, if he ended the war he and Orion could live here on the Planet Earth, since Cybertron was no longer inhabitable. He smiled as he looked at the swirling portal before him, feeling a sense of relief that he would destroy the lineage of the Primes and in doing that, destroying the Autobots hope….

"Come Arcee…" he hissed to himself, "So that I may destroy the lineage of the Primes for all time…."

Not much long now…

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that Megatron."

He stiffened at the voice, turning to face the last mech had wanted here. How had Orion escape the guards or even get here for that matter?!

"And what do you hope to accomplish Orion Pax? You are no Prime!" _at least not for long,_ he thought the last part to himself.

His son took a step forwards, a determined scowl on his face plates as he stood there. It reminded him of how Alpha Trion would look when he was working on a difficult data-base or trying to win in a heated debate with Orion or one of the councilors.

"That may be true or maybe another deception. But this I do know: my spark lies with the Autobots," he pointed at his mother, "and you are not one of us…." _Forgive me mother, but I can't let you go through with this…_ the words over the bond caused Megatron's spark to clench.

The warlord kept the tears from cascading from his solid will power at those words. He watched Orion run at him, with weapons held high as his child gave a loud battle cry.

He deflected him easily, forcing him to fall to the ground before him. Megatron cracked his neck.

"You may have the same spirit in you as Optimus Prime had…." He pressed his pede down on Orion's shoulder struts. His spark clenched tighter and familiar pain in his throat resurfaced as he prepared himself to cripple and then make sure Orion would never cross him again, "But it will take you years to reach the amount of skill I have Orion Pax. A moment sadly that will never come." _Orion, please know I love you and that I am doing this because I can't lose you again…_

He raised his sword, preparing to smash it into his son's helm. If he didn't kill his child, the blow would be enough to keep him incapacitated for a long time and hopefully he would forget this.

He was interrupted when he was suddenly tackled from behind and heard the roar of a certain Autobot femme he particularly hated.

He landed on his front, not expecting such force from such a small femme.

Oh, he was going to KILL her now! Megatron felt her firing at him. Her shots really had no effect on him, but he got into his fighting stance, waiting for the chance to grab her. If he defeated her, he could get the key and destroy it at last.

He immediately though of Soundwave or Knockout wiping away part of Orion's memories so he would forget what he had recently been subject to, as long as he was unconscious and the procedure could go flawlessly.

He just had to get rid of the femme first. He grabbed her after taking a moment to track her movements. He pinned her to the rock wall.

"Now…if you please? The matrix!" he leaned towards her, optics narrowed at her, before, after a moment of her unresponsiveness, he turned and his spark stopped.

Orion was knelt before a human boy, his chest plates wide open and in that human's hand was the key to vector sigma that was downloading the matrix into his son! With a quick glance at the femme, the silver mech dropped her and began running towards Orion.

_No. No. No…._

Ratchet ran at him, attempting to cause delay. Briefly, Megatron grabbed the damned medic and threw him aside as if he was nothing but an old doll he could dispose of whenever he wished it.

_No, no, no…_

His silent pleading went unheard as he raised his sword just as Orion caught the key in his servos.

"NO!" he roared.

CLAMP!

Two dark servos grabbed his sword, stopping it from cleaving into the mech on his knees' helm. When he looked up at Megatron, it was with a glare full of anger, border lining enraged hatred.

"Megatron…." The mask snapped over his face plates.

Megatron's entire body froze as the fear he had been keeping inside himself and in denial came snapping back before his optics as he was drenched in cold, harsh reality.

"Be gone!"

He was sent flying back, a pain in his cheek strut and with his spark breaking into the smallest pieces imaginable.

Optimus Prime stood before him once again, the bond between mother and son blocked and near severed as the matrix reestablished itself within the Prime.

….

**_Present Day Earth, Darkmount…_**

….

Megatron wiped the fluids that slid from his optics, giving a small sniff as he did so.

He shouldn't dwell on a hopeless dream. The success rate of having Orion return by removing the matrix was slim to none. Even if he got Optimus Prime captured, Megatron was still afraid of killing the Prime and in doing that the chance of getting his son back would be completely lost forever.

He loved his child. He has ever since the day he had found his little spark growing inside him alongside his. Orion had been a gift from Primus and in all his years, Megatron would never wish for a greater blessing.

Now though? Now Megatron was forced to face Optimus Prime, a symbol of what he hated more than anything. The Primes had taken his Orion and replaced him, erasing him from existence.

He would never forgive the Council for choosing his son. Not even if they came to him an pleaded on their knees before him.

Slowly, he turned to enter back into Darkmount.

Then, it happened.

A sudden pain entered Megatron's spark, forcing him to his knees and crying out in surprise and pain. No one was in his throne room at the moment and therefore did not see his moment of weakness.

"What in the deepest parts of the pits—?!"

_Mommy…_

The silver gladiator/warlord was completely still. He stayed kneeling on the floor and stared at it.

It couldn't be…it was some sort of trick….!

He tentatively opened his side of the creator-creation bond and slowly he reached out in caution towards what he believed to be the source of it….

_O-Orion….?_

A sudden wave of more pain and slight agony answered him again, but with it came fear, sadness and a love he hadn't felt since….

_Mo-Mother, everything hurts…please, where are you….?_

Megatron stood up, snapping to attention, _Orion, where are you coordinates?!_

_I…I don't….Mother it hurts….._

_Orion please tell me where you are! Otherwise, I can't come get you and have you repaired!_ Megatron shook at how much pain made his son's voice tremble. How had Orion resurfaced? Had the matrix been removed?! Or had Optimus passed it on….?

There was a pause in Orion's response save for the negative emotions and the physical agony he was in. Megatron went to the computer console and tried to locate Orion's energy signature. But even as he did so, nothing came up. He frantically tried again. And again. And again…..

_Mother…I'm sorry…_

Megatron's optics widened at how weak he sounded when he answered. When he tested the bond his insides seemed to twist when he felt how fragile it was.

_Orion, my dear, please, save you strength. I'll come for you and bring you back to be fixed up. Please just hang in there and wait…._

He was cut off, _Mommy…it's getting cold…._

_Orion, focus, please! Where are you?!_ Megatron growled, he was going to be fine! He would find him! Orion would be fine once Knockout repaired him! He had to be….

_Mommy….could you sing me a lullaby? _

It was so weak that the ex-miner stopped what he was doing just to hear it. Tears slide from Megatron's optics.

_If….If I do sing, will you at least…at least try to hang on?_

_…Yes Mommy…_

Megatron shook as he stood there at the console, trying to remember what lullabies he would sing to Orion as a sparkling. He shook harder and harder even as he tried to steady himself.

_Constant as the stars above…_

_Always know that you are loved.._

_And my love shining in you, will help you make your dreams come true_

_Will help your dreams come true…._

Megatron felt the bond grow weaker slowly. It made him take in a deep, bracing intake.

_The lamb lies down and rests his head…_

_On his mother's downy bed…_

_Seekerlings play in the moon light's glow_

_And flutter-bugs dream of a violet rose.._

_Dream of a violet rose…._

A new flash of pain crossed the bond.

_Orion….!_

_Mommy….don't stop, please..._

Megatron just bit his bottom lip, shaking his helm. How could he finish with his sparkling in such a state like this? Even as he tried to continue, all that could do was flash back his fear, and his sadness to his child.

He deeply wanted to be there, holding his child and bring him back here…

_Mommy…Love you…_

The silver mech shook, tears streaming down his face plates.

_Love you…..love you and miss you…_

Ripples of affection and love went back and forth between the two through the still weakening bond.

_I love you too, Orion..._

He felt the softest wave of warmth reach him.

_Goodbye…Mommy._

There was a small moment of silent confusion before the unmistakable snapping sensation was felt bas a black void suddenly was found at the other end of the creator-creation bond. Megatron remained silent as he remained kneeling there, shaking and a cascade of tears slid from his optics.

He slowly tilted his helm back and looked up as the dull ache of nothingness at the tattered end of the broken bond began to send a numbing pain in him. His lips shook as he opened his mouth. Megatron felt a million emotions at once, yet only two stood out before him: pain and rage.

His sparkling was dead. His sparkling as dead…..everything he had worked so hard for the chance to end the war and rule Earth….he lost the one that kept him moving….

A mother lives for their child. When they believe there is a way to get them back to them, they will do whatever they can to get them back until they actually do get them or….or until they or the child dies. When that happens….well they have two options depending: grieve and move on or revenge on the one who caused their child's demise.

Megatron shook harder his fangs bared as he glared out the window. He felt the range spread a heat through his body, making it tremble as he barely contained it. He knew the cause of this. And he wouldn't stop until either he destroyed every Autobot on this planet and in the universe or until his own spark gave out.

That revenge now was all he had to live for.

...

I gotta go cry now...review please...this is what could happen in TFP, but i hope it doesn't. This bunny bit hard and would not let go...


End file.
